Drunken Words Speak Sober Thoughts
by when the night grows old
Summary: AU: at the Warbler's annual charity overnighter things get awfully steamy, awfully quick. klaine smut, full steam ahead! one-shot. possibility for sequel?


"It'll be loads of fun, I promise!" Blaine spoke enthusiastically. It was the last Warbler's meeting before spring break, and Wes had just announced the date of the annual Warbler's charity overnighter. It was basically a charity event run to support whatever charity was decided on for that particular year. Kurt didn't think much of it until Blaine nearly begged Kurt to go.

"Come on, Kurt! Chances like these don't come along very often. We have the whole school to ourselves. It's a giant party!" Blaine was speaking so excitedly that Kurt found himself warming up to the idea. _It's not a bad idea, we raise a certain amount of funds, we get to spend the night at the school doing whatever we want. Hmm...maybe this is a chance to get closer to Blaine...?_ As much as Kurt hated to admit it (though he never would) he was mostly attending this overnighter as a chance to get closer with Blaine. The friend zone thing wasn't working out for Kurt, he wanted more. An overnighter at the school, no matter whether it be appropriate or not, seemed like the perfect place to execute his plan.

Now Kurt was very organized, and he had a certain way of doing things, but making Blaine fall for him was one thing that Kurt couldn't seem to plan out, odd for someone who used to do choreography for a glee club that had a one Finn Hudson. Kurt had been talking with Mercedes and Rachel about how he should go about this. Yes, Blaine knew of Kurt's feelings towards him, but Blaine hadn't really reciprocated them, at least not to the point where Kurt seriously thought Blaine was actually interested in him.

"Be yourself, if the boy doesn't love you, then I don't know what's wrong with him!" Mercedes had advised. This all sounded good and wholesome, but he was over the practical tactics. He needed something new.

"I agree with Mercedes, but I think it wouldn't kill you to flirt a little more. I mean, I say this with love but, you're kind of _terrible_ at it. You're either overly obvious about it, or it's barely there at all. You need to find a happy medium." Rachel spoke clearly over the three-way call. For once, Kurt wasn't offended by Rachel's rather outspoken attitude. For the first time in a while, Rachel was making sense.

"The girl speaks truth, for once." Mercedes agreed with Kurt's thoughts.

"Hmm, I _suppose_ I could give that a try. I mean, it's not like I don't try...hmm." Kurt sat and thought, he did try, he could admit that much. But was he actually getting his message across to Blaine?

"But I guess, if I'm _so _terrible at it, what I'm really wondering is...how am I supposed to find a 'happy medium' as you called it?" Kurt questioned.

"I think you just need to practice your flirting skills a little more. Use the time between now and the sleepover to get your flirt on with Blaine! Use every chance he gives you to turn it into a flirtatious innuendo." Mercedes said powerfully, very sure of herself.

"_Overnighter, _Mercedes. Not sleepover." Kurt rolled his eyes. Girls didn't seem to know the difference between the two. Sleepovers were girly get together's where they gawked about boys and clothes. Overnighters were simply that, nights spent over at a different location. There would be no funny business, or fun for that matter. Kurt made this assumption based on the Warbler's everyday routines and antics.

"Whatever. I swear, by the time that sleepover rolls around, boy will be putty in your _very_ pliable hands. Besides, it's not like our boy hasn't been flirting it up during—" Kurt was tempted to correct her again, but decided against it as he heard a soft tap on his dorm door. He promptly cut Mercedes off mid-sentence.

"Look I gotta go, I'll text you both later?" Kurt spoke hurriedly. He knew who was on the other side of that door.

"Lover boy must be there already for your 'study session' as you prefer to call it." Mercedes said slyly.

"Not a joke, Cedes. Just the truth." Kurt rolled his eyes yet again.

"Oh please, a flirt session would be a more suiting title for it. You may suck at flirting, doesn't mean that you don't make use of that alone time. At least you should be." Rachel spoke in a manner similar to Mercedes'. Kurt then regretted telling Mercedes and Rachel of his weekly study sessions with Blaine. Especially about this one in particular. Blaine never canceled study sessions, but earlier this week he had. He did, however, suggest they moved it to the Friday, the day of the overnighter. Kurt hadn't thought much of it, but the girls were reading far, _far_ into it.

"_Goodbye_, ladies." Kurt spoke with finality in his voice. Both girls took the hint and said their goodbyes. Kurt hung up the phone and paced over to the door. As soon as he opened it, his eyes were met with an unusual sight; Blaine out of uniform. Even for studying sessions Blaine was always in uniform. The change didn't upset Kurt, more so excite.

"Hi." Kurt spoke breathlessly. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to be able to gather enough air to speak in a normal tone. Blaine had taken his breath away.

"Hey." Blaine spoke softly. His amber eyes burned into Kurt's, leaving Kurt stunned.

"So, what's on the schedule for today? Some bio, maybe a little English lit?" Kurt spoke in the most even tone he could muster. Blaine's tight v-neck was simply _teasing_ him.

"How about a little _french_?" The way Blaine said the word made Kurt's tongue swell up and start to retain saliva from his mouth. Kurt had his mouth gaped, searching for moisture to replenish his quickly drained mouth. It might've had something to do with the fact that Kurt couldn't stop imagining how it would feel to have Blaine's tongue entangled with his own. He tried to shake this thought, fighting away the growing tension in his pants.

"Uh, uh. Okay. Sure." Kurt was nodding briskly. He then used his trembling fingers to dig through the pile of textbooks on his desk, looking for his french. Once he'd found it he plopped himself onto his bed in the most calm way possible. Blaine sat on the end of the bed facing Kurt with his french textbook propped open in his lap. After a few minutes of silence and page flipping, Kurt finally spoke up. It was easier now that the tightness of his already tight pants had returned to normal.

"So, what do you need to study?" Kurt spoke while keeping his eyes on his textbook, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stay so calm if he caught sight of Blaine.

"Look, Kurt. I'm not really up for studying today. I was hoping we could just skip it, maybe just relax before we head down to the commons for the overnighter?" Blaine closed his textbook and tossed it aside. He was now sounded more of himself, less the haughty lover boy that he was when he'd first arrived. This change in demeanor made it easier for Kurt to talk and carry conversation.

"Oh. Okay, yeah, that sounds good. I wasn't really up for studying, myself." Kurt nodded in agreement. He threw aside his textbook and walked over to his movie collection. He pulled out the one movie that him and Blaine both enjoyed so much.

"Hairspray, as per usual?" Kurt said as he raised an eyebrow at Blaine. Blaine chuckled a bit.

"We have a 'usual' now?" Blaine was only joking, but the thought made Kurt's heart beat a little faster. Having a usual was something that was usually referred to couples.

"Well, I guess that's what it sort of is. We watch this every time we decide to ditch studying. So, yes. I suppose you could call it our usual." By very definition, that's all it was. _Usual_: the routine in which something is done repetitively or consistently. Kurt grabbed his laptop and tossed the movie to Blaine. He handed Blaine the laptop and turned around to head to the mini-fridge.

"Diet Coke?" Kurt inquired again.

"Nothing but the usual." Blaine replied. Kurt could almost hear the smile in Blaine's voice. _So Blaine enjoys this usual thing as much as I do. Duly noted._ Kurt grabbed two diet cokes and set them on the nightstand. Kurt was tempted to take Mercedes and Rachel's advice and flirt with the time he had left before the overnighter. But something inside Kurt made him back out. He wanted to be with Blaine, yes. But shoving flirtatious actions down his throat probably wasn't the way to go about it. Kurt settled on the _usual_. Which simply meant staying in silence, sitting shoulder to shoulder, barely touching. After the movie had begun playing, the boys didn't talk much at all. Other than quoting lines from the movie, or singing along to the songs, they were silent. This, was considering the usual, how they always did this. Because to be honest, it was quite often they ditched studying in favor of watching Hairspray. The afternoon went by peacefully.

Shortly after the credit had begun to roll, Blaine excused himself to gather his things for the overnighter. He promised to Kurt that he would return in a matter of ten minutes or so and they would head to the commons together. Kurt agreed, as only a crazy person wouldn't. As he gathered a few articles of clothing, his mind began to wander. _Maybe I should've flirted more this afternoon. It was stupid of me not to._ Kurt began to regret his earlier decision, but decided to focus on the evening ahead. _Plenty of time for flirting then._ After ten minutes exactly, he heard the soft tap on the door.

"Come in." Kurt trilled in his soprano-like voice. Blaine's angelic like figure glided into the room. Kurt stopped packing and looked up at Blaine. Something had changed, Blaine looked different. He looked happier and excited.

"Hey! You ready? I'm so excited for this! Every year this just gets better and _better_! And now that you're here it's sure to be a jolly good time." Blaine finished with a wink. Kurt just laughed as he shook his head.

"It's difficult to imagine you and the Warbler's letting loose. I look forward to it." Kurt smirked. Blaine played the mock offended card.

"The Warbler's and myself are quite the party goers, believe you me. But, I can't blame you for being surprised. Wes is so uptight all the time, sometimes I swear that gavel is shoved up his ass when we're not looking." Blaine was now joking around with Kurt. Kurt laughed to himself.

"So, ready to go?" Kurt smiled.

"Of course!" Blaine mused. Kurt gathered his bag and followed Blaine out the door, closing it behind him. The two boys set off for the senior commons, taking their sweet time. It wasn't often they got a chance to be alone together, at least not lately. Just as they reached the large oak doors to the senior commons, Kurt could already hear the loud music blaring. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him away from the doorknob.

"Wait, is there any last minutes things I should know before I subject myself to the freelance Warbler's?" Kurt spoke with a joking tone, but all joking aside, he needed something to calm his nerves. He'd never really hung out with the Warbler's like this before.

"Just relax, have fun, and be yourself. No one in there is going to judge you." Blaine was being serious. This eased Kurt's nerves by a ton. Kurt responded with a smile. He'd forgotten that he was still clutching Blaine's hand, but Blaine wasn't uncomfortable. He embraced it, even. He intertwined their fingers as he opened the oak doors. Kurt's eyes were met with the sight of unruly insanity. The senior commons was torn to pieces. The couches were pushed aside, the tables were being used as dance pedestals, and food and drinks were spread out on any extra space. All the Warbler's were dancing and singing and some were even shirtless. It was a lot to take in. Blaine wasn't kidding when he said the Warbler's knew how to let loose. Kurt was almost knocked over by a rampaging David running away from an angry Wes. When David bumped into Kurt, Kurt smelled the all too familiar smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Give me my gavel back!" Wes was yelling as he chased the tipsy David.

"There's alcohol here?" Kurt turned to Blaine who shrugged indifferently.

"It's kind of their thing. You don't have to have any if you don't want. I personally like to have a few drinks. But not too many. But if that makes you uncomfortable, I don't have to. I can just stick by you, steer you clear of rampages." Blaine was smiling at Kurt. Kurt felt his heart do some funny flips and hops. He then remembered that his and Blaine's hands were still twined together. That didn't help the heart flips.

"No, no. I think I'll have a drink or two. Maybe it'll calm these nerves." Kurt was smiling along with Blaine.

"Well, I'd be careful. They usually have a home brew at these kinds of things. Don't drink too much all at once, you never know how strong the stuff is." Blaine's advice made Kurt feel less tense, for some reason. Blaine then took Kurt's bag and his own and placed them aside away from the madness. Kurt did a once over the room again. Things were still as crazy and unbelievable as before. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand again, and Kurt obliged. They then made there way over to the punch bowl and the stereotypical red cups. Blaine ladled himself a half glass, and Kurt a little less than that. Kurt gave a questioning eyebrow raise.

"I just don't want you to overdo it. Just taste it." Kurt reluctantly took the glass and took a swig. The stuff didn't taste as bad as it looked. It was a pukey brown, and had a frothy coating. Looks aside, it didn't taste too bad. Kurt nodded. Blaine licked his lips in approval. Blaine then filled their glasses completely and led Kurt away from the refreshments and over to the table where a game of poker took place. Jeff was sitting with his oxford shirt completely unbuttoned, and his tie wrapped around his head. Ethan sat beside him with the arms of his shirt tied around his neck like a cape. Everyone sitting around the table was playing a game of poker.

"Just wait, a little later on and it'll turn into strip poker." Blaine whispered directly into Kurt's ear. At first the breath hitting his sensitive skin tickled, then goosebumps rose as a signal of pleasure from the heat.

"Strip poker? That's a great idea, Blaine! Come, come sit! Play! You too Kurt!" Kurt shook his head at Logan's enthusiasm. Blaine laughed shaking his head.

"Maybe later, after I've had a little more to drink." Blaine winked at Logan. Kurt just rolled his eyes affectionately. He doubted he or Blaine would even end up joining the game.

"How are they even this drunk already?" Kurt posed the question to Blaine by whispering in his ear softly.

"Well, I assume the faculty has been gone since about 5 or 6. David must've brought the brew around 6:30, and here we are. 7 o'clock and room full of intoxicated Warbler's." Kurt nodded in reply. His mind was still wrapping around the idea that the Warbler's would even partake in such outlandish behavior. But the longer the thought sat with Kurt, the more he warmed up to the thought. It was something that New Directions would've done. It made Kurt feel a little more at home.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Blaine made a grand gesture to the senior commons. The music was still blaring, and various Warbler's were still dancing around. Wes walked by the two boys cradling his gavel in his arms. Wes nodded towards Kurt and Blaine while bopping his head to the beat. This sent both Kurt and Blaine into a small fit of giggles.

"How about we start with a refill? I'm almost done." Kurt was a little disappointed in himself, he'd almost drained the first glass and already he was started to get lightheaded. Kurt tried to remind himself this was pretty potent stuff, and that it wasn't just him being a lightweight. Blaine nodded in agreement. Kurt had long forgotten that him and Blaine's hands had been conjoined until Blaine released his hand.

"I'll go get refills, save me a spot at the table." Blaine nodded his head to the table where the boys were playing poker. Kurt agreed and strolled over to the table.

"Is this seat taken?" Kurt nearly screamed to David. He was barely heard over the loud techno music.

"Oh-ho! Kurtsy-Wurtsy gonna play?" David said, slurring.

"Oh no! I'm just saving this seat for Blaine." Kurt clarified. David nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, if we have our way, you'll be naked in _no_ time!" Jeff hollered from a few seats over.

"Ha! More like if Blaine doesn't rip off his clothes first." Logan chimed in. Soon all the boys were taking part in poking fun at Kurt and Blaine. Kurt wasn't getting annoyed, it was rather amusing hearing the drunken thoughts coming from the Warbler's usually so dapper mouths.

"Dude, trust me. Blaine is _so_ into you." David said poking a digit at Kurt.

"At least he _wants_ to be." Wes joked. That sent all the boys into a roaring laughter. Even Kurt laughed along. The conclusions they were coming to were too funny. But deep down, Kurt wished that these weren't just drunken thoughts.

Just as Logan was about to make another joke about Blaine wanting into Kurt's pants, Blaine appeared with two replenished drinks.

"For you, my dear." Blaine said as he lowered the glass in front of Kurt. Kurt was giddy with joy over the little pet name. As Blaine put the cup down, some of the liquid sloshed over the edges.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt was concerned now. Blaine had only had one drink, surely he couldn't be this tipsy already.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just mighta had another glass while I was over there. Oopsies." Blaine said while smiling stupidly. Blaine was tipsy, alright. Kurt, not wanting to miss out on the fun, began chugging back his drink.

"Here, seat saved." Kurt spoke as he stood.

"Awe, thanks, babe." The words tumbled out of Blaine's lips as he sat down. _Babe_. Kurt thought.

"Hey, hey, hey! C'mere!" Kurt turned his body back to face Blaine. Blaine gestured with his finger for Kurt to lean closer. Kurt innocently complied. Blaine then planted a wet, sloppy kiss on Kurt's cheek, dangerously close to his lips. Kurt smiled and patted Blaine on the shoulder. He turned away to go find something to entertain himself with when he felt a familiar touch on his arm.

"Where're you going?" Blaine looked confused and a little hurt. His eyes were wide with an undeniable sadness.

"I'm gonna go entertain myself while you play. Wh—" Kurt was pulled into Blaine's lap by Blaine himself. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and snuggled close to him. Kurt felt extremely awkward, yet comfortable. All the boys were seemingly distracting themselves, taking deep interest into each other. But unmistakably, he saw Wes and David exchange knowing glances. Kurt just rolled his eyes at the boys. So Blaine got a little touchy-feely when he was drinking, most people were. Kurt still didn't believe the other Warbler's and their assumptions.

"They say it's good luck to have your lover near you when you play poker, for good luck. You can be my good luck charm." Blaine was smiling against Kurt's arm. "C'mon." Blaine took Kurt's arm and lifted it behind his own head. Kurt swung his legs over the other side of Blaine. Blaine re-wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso. "Much better." Blaine was smiling up at Kurt, and Kurt felt himself melt. Suddenly Kurt's body became warmer and he could almost feel all the air moving around him when ever he moved. His head began to swim and he felt lighter than air.

"Alright, now that the lovers have settled, let's play!" Jeff spoke. Everyone cheered in response and began to separate their chips.

"Are we stripping, or what?" Wes asked innocently enough. Kurt eyed everyone at the table, aside from Wes, Blaine and himself, all the other Warbler's were missing at least one article of clothing. Mostly, shirts.

"Let's do it up!" Blaine yelled, he began banging his fist on the table. All the other Warbler's cheered in agreement. Slowly but surely, everyone rose and began to dress themselves again, all except one. David remained shirtless and rested his hands behind his head.

"So confident in your poker skills, are you, David?" Wes said poking David in the side.

"Yep! 5 bucks says I don't shed anything more than my two socks!" David chirped.

"Side bets? I'm in!" Logan piped up. The boys began to ration out their money into different piles, scattering the piles on tables. After a few minutes of side-betting, the game began. So far, David was winning his side bet, and hadn't shed an item of clothing yet. Wes, however, wasn't so lucky. He was already down to having his pants and boxers left. Blaine was only missing his socks. Logan was missing his socks and tie. Jeff was missing everything but his boxers and his shirt. The game was getting intense.

After about an hour of play, it was down to just David, Jeff and Blaine. Blaine was on fire, and hadn't lost a hand for a good 45 minutes. He was only missing his tie and his socks. Everyone claimed cheat, but Kurt being a witness, knew Blaine wasn't cheating. Kurt had had about four cups of the brew, and on his fifth, was now undoubtedly intoxicated. Blaine, on his fourth drink, was drunk as could be. Both boys would laugh at almost nothing to the point of tears. They sang along to songs that they didn't even know the words to. Wes was sitting in his boxers when Blaine finally lost a hand. Blaine was laughing and yelling at Wes. A chant of "Take it off!" came from the rest of the group who had stuck around to watch the thrilling game. Kurt slid off Blaine's lap, allowing him to remove another article of clothing.

"Shirt or pants, baby?" Blaine slurred, directed at Kurt, obviously. Kurt had become accustom to Blaine's sexually frustrating nicknames.

"Shirt, _all_ the way, baby! Lemme see them abs!" Kurt was getting into it, himself. Blaine was undoing his buttons painfully slow, coaxing Kurt to launch himself at Blaine as he began to tear the buttons open at a furious speed. Blaine raised his hands in defeat. Kurt then ripped the shirt off of Blaine's body. Kurt just stared for a moment. Blaine's chest wasn't overly muscly, but it was enough for Kurt. It had gentle ripples, and had a light coating of hair that made Kurt want to run his hands over the bare skin. Kurt, without any inhibitions holding back, reached out and traced his fingers over Blaine's skin multiple times. Blaine just stood with a goofy smile on his face. All the other boys just watched laughing and exchanging glances.

"Whoa." Kurt finally spoke.

"Let's get back to the game, you fucking animals!" Wes said impatiently. The alcohol he'd consumed a few hours ago was starting to wear off. Even Wes was tired of standing around watching the game. Logan then came to the rescue and handed Wes another drink.

"Drink up, buddy. You're turning into a buzz kill." Logan slurred. Wes took the drink without much thought and chugged the whole glass. Blaine had finally returned to his seat, Kurt taking his place in Blaine's lap without hesitation. After a few more round of Blaine kicking both boys asses, Jeff was completely nude, therefore making him out of the game. It was just David and Blaine now. David had already lost his side bet, but it wasn't his main concern right now. Oddly enough, his goal was now to get Blaine naked, claiming his victory. The next hand promised a virtually naked Blaine. Blaine stood up again to take off his pants. He took the pants and threw them at David. Blaine sat down again and gestured for Kurt to sit in his lap again. Kurt swallowed hard. _Holy shit._ Blaine was virtually naked, and Kurt was about to sit on his lap. Kurt shook his head, his senses were kicking in. He couldn't, no. There was no way. Blaine looked slightly confused.

"I-I need another drink. Be right back." Kurt made up an excuse to get as far away from the table as his brain would allow. Blaine nodded in reply.

"Don't be too long, my little luck charm." Blaine winked at Kurt. And Kurt swore his heartbeat soared through the roof. When he stepped hear the punch bowl, he noticed it was fairly empty. He scooped himself another whole glass and drank three quarters of it in one sip. He shook his head in response to the tingling happening in his body. _There we go_. His buzz began to settled back in. As Kurt made his way back to Blaine, Kurt's beer goggles showed Blaine in a new light. Blaine looked, if nothing, _fuckable_. And that's exactly what Kurt wanted to do. Kurt finished off his drink and walked up behind an unsuspecting Blaine. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Hey, babe. Sorry—it—took—me—so—long." Between words he pressed wet kisses along Blaine's neck and jaw line. Blaine's skin was hot beneath Kurt's touch, making Kurt that much more aroused. And the bulge now forming in his tight jeans was proof of that. Kurt wanted Blaine so badly right at this moment, that he wanted Blaine to feel that way, too. He planted more kisses around Blaine's neck and jaw before he released Blaine. He then came around the side of Blaine and began to press sloppy kisses to his chest. Blaine's focus was no longer on the poker game in front of him, but the little angel that was kissing all over his body. The kisses became more sloppy and wet as Kurt traveled. Blaine's eyes became dark and lustful. The rest of the Warbler's had long but turned away from the poker game and had begun entertaining themselves with dancing. David had even turned away from the poker game and was dancing dangerously close to Wes wearing only pants. If Kurt had been coherent, or even remotely interested in anything besides Blaine, he might've joined them. But at this moment, he wanted Blaine, and he wanted him _bad_. Kurt's hard-on was beginning to throb from the restriction of his jeans. He wanted almost nothing more than to be ridded of them. More than that, he wanted Blaine to rid him of his jeans.

"Let's—go—somewhere—more—private." Kurt spoke between his messy kisses. Blaine only nodded in response. Kurt pulled off of Blaine's chest long enough for Blaine to twine their fingers and guide him through the crowd of dancing bodies to a small equipment closet. The closet was dark, the only lighting being from the small window at the top corner of the room. Once in the closet, Kurt went back to kissing along Blaine's chest. Blaine reached under Kurt's chin and pulled his face up to his own. They looked into each others eyes for a moment. Their eyes were locked in place. Both boy's eyes were filled with wanting and lust.

"I think I'm in love with you." Blaine spoke. The heat and alcohol from his breath danced across Kurt's face. Within seconds of speaking, Blaine had his lips crushed against Kurt's in a desperate, longing kiss. The kiss started soft, the kind of kiss expected from Blaine. But then, it quickly grew deeper. Kurt traced his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Blaine granted it and welcomed Kurt with a series of small flicks against his tongue with his own. The kiss soon became sloppy and passionate.

"I think I'm in love with you, too." Kurt spoke pulling back from Blaine. After he spoke, Blaine's lips were crushed against his own once again. The lustful want and desire over powering other emotions and thoughts.

"I need you to take care of a little problem for me." Kurt spoke hushed against Blaine's lips. Blaine pulled back and searched Kurt's eyes for the problem. Kurt then took Blaine's hand that had been entangled in his hair and guided the hand down to his _little problem_. Blaine's eyes widened with titillation.

"I can take care of that, if you help me out as well." Blaine then pushed his hips into Kurt's. Kurt felt the delightful friction of Blaine's matching bulge. Kurt's heart was beating at miles a minute. After all this time, he was finally with Blaine, alone, making out, about to have some form of sex. Kurt licked his lips in arousal. Blaine then crashed his lips against Kurt's once again. The kiss was clumsy and wonderful. As he began to kiss down Kurt's neck, he slowly started to undo Kurt's pants. Blaine was now fervently sucking and nipping at a sensitive patch of skin on Kurt's neck.

"I-is this okay?" Blaine spoke timidly.

"More than okay. I needed that. It was starting to hurt." Kurt felt his cheeks heat from his confession. He felt Blaine smile against his neck. Blaine pulled away as he yanked Kurt's pants down to his ankles. Blaine's face was in direct sight of Kurt's hard-on. Blaine was over-excited and felt his own bulge growing at an exceeding speed. Kurt stepped out of his pants, and pulled Blaine by his curly mop until his face was forced against his own again. Acting on pure instinct, Kurt began to grind his hips against Blaine's. Blaine moaned into the kiss, a low growl in his throat becoming heard.

"I want to hear your noises." Kurt spoke against Blaine's lower lip, sucking and nibbling."I love your noises. Make your noises for me, baby. Please." Blaine nodded slightly as Kurt began to kiss him again. Kurt started a slow, long rhythm between Blaine and his own hips. Grinding up and down harder and harder each time. Blaine let out a loud grunt, and Kurt could feel the rumble in Blaine's chest. Kurt let out a disgruntled noise of his own as him and Blaine worked at their steady rhythm.

"Mmm, fuck, Kurt. I-I'm really close." Blaine spoke heavily into Kurt's ear.

"Fuck, me too, baby. Me too." Kurt said the words into Blaine's shoulder as he began to grind faster and more purposefully than before. The pace was increasing with each grind, both boys now panting relentlessly. Blaine was first to go over the edge, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He let out a loud yell of Kurt's name. As Blaine began to ride out his orgasm, Kurt reached his peak and let out a cry of Blaine's name. As both boys came down from their climax, with mumblings of "Fuck yes, that was so good, mmmm..." as their pace slowed. Kurt's breath was being taken in ragged and released in spurts. Both boys slowed their grinds, and finally came to a stop. They were breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling in sync.

"That. That was...amazing." Kurt spoke into Blaine's neck.

"I know. I felt it too." Blaine smiled against Kurt's hair. Kurt felt himself laugh. Both boys were still clinging to each other for dear life.

"Come on, let's get into something more comfortable." Blaine suggested. "I'll go get our stuff?" Kurt nodded and Blaine released him. He stepped out of the closet, closing the door behind him. Kurt saw the lights and heard the loud music for the first time in what felt like hours. He took a sharp intake of breath. _Blaine is only wearing boxers...with cum stains..._

* * *

><p><p>

Blaine stepped out of the closet and shut it quickly behind him. Blaine felt sober as ever when he walked into the party. Most of the group was now lazily lounging around on furniture, some—like Jeff and Ethan—had already dozed off. David and Wes were standing by the poker table talking when they spotted Blaine making a beeline for his baggage.

"Dude are you...? Are those...? _Cum stains?_ You...and Kurt...you?" Wes was back to his fully drunk state, and speaking incoherently. Blaine ignored him as he grabbed Kurt's and his own bags, before turning around and making his way back to the closet.

"Guys! Wake up! Who placed bets on the Klaine train? C'mon, guys!" David was shouting. Suddenly, the sleeping boys were now wide awake with adrenaline.

"What's going on? What happened? What'd I miss?" Jeff said.

"What'd they do? Kiss or something?" Ethan inquired.

"Even better," Wes smiled. "They did _each other_." Hoots and cat calls erupted from the crowd of boys.

"Get some!" Jeff called off towards the closet. Most of the other Warbler's decided this was cause for a celebration and began to search for more beverage.

Meanwhile, in the closet, Kurt saw Blaine walk in carrying their things. Kurt smiled slightly. Blaine handed Kurt his bag as he began rifling through his own to find some new underwear, and pajamas. Blaine gathered his things and then sat there quietly. Once Kurt had found his clothing, he almost began to undress himself completely.

"Turn around." Kurt said to Blaine quietly. He crossed his arms over his chest. Sure, the boy had just dry-humped his brains out, but Kurt wasn't about to let Blaine see _everything_. It was too much for one night. Then again, the boundaries had already been pushed to the limit.

Blaine, without arguing, turned around and faced the wall. Kurt feeling more comfortable slowly started to lower his boxer briefs.

"You turn around, too. I wanna get outta these things. I feel gross." Kurt understood the feeling and promptly turned around.

"Okay, you can change now." Kurt peeled his cum stained underwear off his body. His lower area was completely coated with a thin layer of the residue. Without much of a choice, he used the soiled underwear to wipe away the excess left on his body. Kurt then, through fluid movements, dressed himself. He wore a clean pair of underwear, and his favorite silk pajamas.

"Can I turn around yet?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah." Blaine replied. Kurt turned around to see Blaine shirtless. The sight almost took his breath away, again. Kurt swallowed. Blaine smoothly pulled a cotton tee over his head.

"Look, Kurt..." Before he had the chance to speak, Kurt silenced his lips with his own. The kiss was sweet, and soft.

"I feel sobered up in light of the situation. I just want you to know, those feelings, the things I said and did...those were real. And, I don't know if yours were or not, and I'm sorry that that had to happen, but I don't regret it. I'm sorry if you do." As Kurt spoke he wouldn't meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine searched Kurt's perfect face to find a reason to kiss Kurt right then and there. But Blaine came to a realization, _he didn't need one_. It didn't matter if there was no visible reasoning behind the kiss, all he knew is that his heart wanted him to kiss Kurt. A kiss that would mean more than the sloppy excuses for kisses they'd been sharing. Blaine felt the alcohol in his system wear off, and was overcome with love and passion for Kurt. Blaine leaned in and rested his hands on Kurt's hips, gently.

"I-is this okay?" Blaine spoke timidly. He wanted to do this right.

"Of course it's okay." Kurt spoke softly, like he was the one being irrational. Blaine leaned in in a wave of emotions and kissed Kurt softly, but surely. The kiss wasn't sloppy or wet, it was gentle and graceful. As Blaine and Kurt's lips parted with a little 'pop', Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I mean everything I said. _Everything._" Blaine swiped a lock of Kurt's hair from his forehead, and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's temple.

"I really do love you, Kurt. Tonight was just...well, drunken words..."

"Sober thoughts." Kurt completed his sentence. And that statement could not have been more true. All the sexual frustration and tension that had been building over the last few months had finally all come out with a little help from an unnamed brew. Kurt couldn't lie and say anything he did or said wasn't something that had once been a thought or idea planted in his mind.

"I love you." Blaine said the words, and they were music to Kurt's ears. Though it was out of order, and was far from how Kurt had imagined it, though he was still a little light headed, the moment was _perfect_.

"I love you, too." Kurt, without much thought, collided into Blaine's body and melted their bodies together in a warm hug.

"Come on, let's go get comfortable. Get some sleep." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt nodded in exhaustion.

"Carry me?" Kurt offered, only joking, of course. But leave it to Blaine to take him literally. One of these days, Kurt was going to have to teach Blaine the art of sarcasm. But until then, Kurt was perfectly content with his lover carrying him out to the common room. Once they were out in the heat of the senior commons, they heard loud cheers and applause coming from all angles. Boys were literally perched on couched and chairs waiting for the new couple's arrival.

"So are you two official yet?" Jeff said, sounding more like himself and less like the drunk version of himself.

"After those noises, they better be!" Ethan chimed in. That made all the boy laugh, even Kurt and Blaine. A small wave of red plastered Kurt's cheeks in lieu of his demands to hear Blaine's noises. Blaine rubbed his nose affectionately against Kurt's cheek.

"_Holy sweet mike!"_ Wes exclaimed. "Look at the size of that damn hickey!" Wes was pointing at the large purple bruise fully formed on Blaine's neck. The shade of crimson crept up onto his cheeks.

"Hey look! Kurt's got a matching one, how cute!" David bellowed, gesturing to the even larger violet mark on Kurt's porcelain skin. Kurt blushed even more than before.

"Alright, alright. Save the jokes for tomorrow. Let's get some sleep, shall we?" All the Warbler's concurred with Blaine's idea, and began to sort of their sleeping bags. Kurt and Blaine found themselves joining their sleeping bags into one, and snuggling close to one another. Kurt found a comfortable position curled up in Blaine's arms with his head resting against Blaine's chest. Kurt smiled to himself as he felt the unmistakeable thud of Blaine's heartbeat beneath his ear.

"Sweet dreams, I love you." Kurt spoke hushed.

"Rest well, my love. I love you." Blaine said the words so only Kurt could hear. Both boys drifted off to sleep with love in their hearts, and each other on their minds.

The end.

A/N: first smut writing EVER. I hope I didn't totally screw it up :P it's difficult being a virgin and writing gay sex...considering I'm a girl and all... XP but I think I've read enough smut to come up with a fairly decent writing of it :D reviews are more than welcome, and check out my other stories! I've heard they're pretty fantastic ;D


End file.
